The Mistake
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Third in the Unlimited Texting Series / Sequel to The Morning After - Puck and Kurt haven't seen each other in almost two weeks and, this time, it's Kurt sending the sexts. Payback is sweet until he screws it up. Puck has no idea. Puck/Kurt slash


Hey, everyone! The third fic in the Unlimited Texting Series! For anyone new to it, the series so far goes as follows: Sext-y Distraction, The Morning After, and The Mistake. As always, please review!

Spoilers for Original Song (2x16).

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

The Mistake  
One-shot__

Did my dad say when your truck was going to be fixed?

_Not until next week. Some parts are on backorder or whatever._

Kurt suppressed a groan, pushing away a few of the gems he was going to put onto Pavarotti's casket. A week? He hadn't seen Puck in one as it was.

He'd told Puck that truck was a piece of crap.

The stupid thing was seriously getting in the way of stuff. Since Rachel's party, his dad had been more cautious about him being inappropriate with boys. Kurt still wasn't sure why Blaine hadn't ratted him out. As far as he knew, Blaine had implied to his dad that he was nothing more than a clueless virgin.

But his dad had become more cautious, nonetheless. Started trying to keep him around the house more and, yeah, he wanted to have sex with Puck when the other teen came over to hang out with Finn, but his room wasn't soundproofed yet. He wasn't willing to risk getting caught and Puck becoming well acquainted with his dad's shotgun.

Though, a part of him wondered if his dad would have the same reaction if he knew Kurt was the one actually doing the fucking.

If he did, Kurt was calling bullshit.

_This sucks._

And it did. Last year, he never would have thought that he'd be like this. Hell, he hadn't thought he'd be having sex with _Puck_, much less fucking the other boy until he was moaning like a wanton whore.

Shit.

Images. Mental images.

Bad.

_Fucking miss you. Jerking off isn't enough._

_Need me inside you?_

_Fuck yes._

_Vibrator?_

_Never. A-fucking-gain._

Kurt snorted a laugh, hiding his mouth behind his hand. Puck had barely touched the toy since the night in Kurt's dorm room. He wondered to himself if he'd turned Puck off of it.

Decided a minute later that he hadn't.

Puck may have been sore in the morning, but he'd been literally screaming for a reason. He'd been the one begging for _faster, harder, ohshitohshit_ the whole time.

_Sureeee._

_I'm telling you. The only thing that's going back up my ass is your dick._

_So the anal beads I got you? Out?_

_...Your dick and those._

He didn't cover his laugh this time, sending a HBIC glare at the boys that hissed at him to shut up.

His eyes closed, mind conjuring up images of the beads that they hadn't gotten around to trying yet. They'd been part of a set, along with the leather cuffs.

Kurt still blushed a bit when he thought about the paranoia that had come with ordering them online. He'd been terrified that his dad would see the box before he could get to it. Discreet packaging or not, his dad had a bad habit of opening mail on autopilot.

He smirked, a thought occurring to him.

_You have the vibrator still, right?_

_...Yes...?_

_Get it._

_Hell no. What did I just say?_

_Don't tell me you're not thinking about it. The burn and the stretch. The way your entire body was vibrating as I hit your prostate._

_Shit. Kurt..._

Bingo.

_Close your eyes. Remember the first time we used it? You hadn't realized how high it actually went. It was all I fucked you with that night. Turned it on high and fucked you with it until the neighbors could hear you scream._

No reply came and Kurt grinned as he continued to type.

_Strip. Touch yourself. Pretend it's my hand and do that thing I do with my thumb. You doing it?_

_Yesss._

_Good. Keep doing that. Use your other hand to stretch yourself. One finger first._

He put his phone down and added three gems.

_Add another._

Five more gems and P-A-V were added.

_One more._

A-R-O-T-T-I.

_Take the vibrator and slide it inside. Put it on low. Fuck yourself with it. Don't touch yourself otherwise. You're not allowed to come until I tell you._

_Bastrd..._

Kurt smirked. And so failed Puck's texting skills.

Perfect.

He turned back to his project for a couple minutes, adding another few jewels.

_Up it a level._

Back to work.

A little bit of color and...

_Put it on high. And remember. No coming until I tell you to._

_Hate yioou._

Payback was sweet.

He started slightly as Blaine appeared, smiled, and carried on conversation like he didn't have Puck on the other end of his phone, fucking himself with a vibrator and waiting for his permission to come. Talked like he wasn't hard beneath the table.

Listened to Blaine talk and...oh, Gaga. He wasn't talking like that because he...

And that was Blaine's hand on top of his.

Yeah, this couldn't end well.

Kurt almost wanted to scream as he stared at Blaine. Honestly. The boy had had his chance and turned him down more than once. And he _knew_ what Puck and him were doing. Granted, he and Puck weren't actually together, but Kurt was almost sure that Puck hadn't actually slept with anyone else. Made out with Lauren Zizes some, but both of them knew that she'd never let Puck in her pants.

But here was Blaine, talking like he'd had some type of epiphany and...

Yeah. Those were lips and _shit_.

Kurt kissed back, eyes shut and tongue warring against tongue. He frowned slightly into the kiss as the battle for dominance continued. Puck never fought this long. Put up a show for a minute before he'd give in.

The kiss ended and...

Shit.

Not Puck.

"We should...we should practice."

Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

Get up and walk away, Kurt.

"I thought we were."

His dick thought for him and they were kissing again a second later. Hot, heavy, and-

Still not Puck.

Kurt broke away, one hand over his mouth as he shoved his art supplies back into the case. Blaine called after him as he rushed out of the room, dick suddenly soft. He rushed down the halls, back to his room. Slammed the door shut harder than he probably should have.

Slid to the floor.

His stomach churned, guilt and anger making him nauseous. He hadn't even thought when Blaine kissed him, but the sexts with Puck and being celibate for the longest time since his and Puck's first time...

He hadn't thought.

His mind had just shut down for a minute and let instinct take over. Two sets of lips. Kiss. Add tongue and...

He and Puck weren't together. Kurt reminded himself of that over and over, but that didn't stop the feeling in his gut. They might not have been together, but they might as well have been at this point. He liked Puck. Liked him a _lot_. More than he'd liked Finn or Blaine.

They might not have been together, but it felt a hell of a lot like he'd just cheated.

He fumbled for his phone after a minute, realizing that he'd had Puck waiting for his permission for who-knows-how-long. Had Puck doing this, because he _trusted _him. Puck wasn't a bottom. With any other guy, he'd be the one dominating, but he let Kurt. And he had no idea why.

Especially now.

_Come for me._

He hid his face in his knees.

And cried.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
